inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Animal I Have Become - Chapter 6
Wow, it's been ages since I've updates this! This probably won't be very good, sorry minna-san. I hope you'll enjoy~ At The Hospital, 2:24 am... Endou whimpered and turned continuassly in his bed. The dream he washaving was torturing, but he couldn't escape. No matter how much he tried, no matter how much he whimpered and turned, he stayed trapped inside the dream with that sadistic voice... ''Endou's dream... '"Endou Mamoru, you're a werewolf"' 'Endou stood there, mouth open, his head failing to register what was just said.' '"W-werewolf?" he echoed "But werewolves aren't real..."' '"Try telling that to Akuma" the voice replied' '"A-Akuma?" Endou repeated' '"That's the name of you in your werewolf form. Akuma means demon" the voice smirked' '"Who are you?!" Endou suddenly yelled "Show yourself!" ''' "Well, okay then. But no need to yell" the voice replied. Some kind of portal suddenly appeared and blinded Endou. When it disappeared, Endou opened his eyes and came face-to-face with the last person he needed to see right now. It was Garshield Bayhan. "GARSHIELD?!" Endou screamed in disbelief, staring at the fat man stood in front of him "Hello, my little pet" Garshield smirked " 'Pet'?" Endou demanded "It's because of me you're like this. It's because of me you suffer. It's because of me you hurt that poor red-haired boy" Garshield taunted. Endou froze at the last sentence. 'You hurt that poor red-haired boy'... "Aww, do you feel bad about almost killing your best friend?" Garshield mocked "I think next time I'll make you finish him off" "NO!" Endou screamed "I'm not under your control, NO!" "We'll see about that" Garshield smirked "You'll see soon enough, Endou" Endou began to run. He didn't know where the Hell he was gonna run to, but he carried on. All he wanted to do was wake up. "Oi!" Garshield barked "Listen to me!" He got out what looked like some kind of tablet and pressed a button. Endou suddenly began to run back towards Garshield, against his will. "You're completely under my control, you see?" Garshield cooed in a mocking tone. He pressed another button and Endou screamed in pain. '' ''"I think it's time you woke up" Garshield smirked, pressing the button again, doubling the pain. '' ''End of Endou's Dream Endou woke up screaming. Half in terror, half in pain. He didn't know what he was doing, but he threw the blanket off the bed and struggled to the floor. '' ''He couldn't stand properly, and every inch of his body left like it was being constantly stabbed by white-hot saws. '' ''He began to walk (well it was more of a strained stumble) towards his room door and opened it. He continued towards the elevator and travelled to the ground floor. He paused and cautiously peered round the corner to the front desk. Thank God, the lady must be on break. He went as fast as he could go (which wasn't very fast at all) towards the front doors, and exited the hospital. '' ''Now, to work out how to get to Sun Garden without getting run over... ''To Be Continued... '''There's chapter 6 guys! I hope you enjoyed, please comment! ^^' 一緒に夜の空を手に手の高騰なので、微妙に浮くだろう... 22:05, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions